


What's so good about Birthdays?

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Daichi normally doesn’t regard his birthdays as important events in his life, although his friends and family make a big deal out of it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	What's so good about Birthdays?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is so cringe and poorly written. I apologise in advance.

“Hey, is there anything you want for your birthday?” Suga asks Daichi

“No, not really.” Daichi answers

 _That’s a lie_ , there is something he wants but it’s not something Suga can give him. He wants nothing more than to spend the day with his boyfriend but that’s not going to happen because Kuroo is away for winter break visiting his grandparents.

Daichi becomes sad, he hasn’t seen Kuroo since summer break. They’ve both been busy with university and their respective part-time jobs. They message and call each other everyday but it’s not the same.

Daichi normally doesn’t regard his birthdays as important events in his life, although his friends and family make a big deal out of it. It’s just another day to him but this year is different, this is the first birthday he’s celebrating as one half of a couple.

The whole week leading up to his birthday is a grey blur, not even the festive decorations or the excitement of Christmas leading into new year’s is piercing the haze of grey that surrounds him.

His friends try their best to cheer him up but aside from placing Kuroo down in front of him, nothing can cheer him up.

Kuroo calls him everyday, talking about all the things he’s been doing with his family. Daichi doesn’t find it strange that Kuroo doesn’t mention his birthday, he just assumes that Kuroo feels bad about not being there and bringing it up might upset them both.

Sometimes there’s a silence between them that only they can feel, they miss each other deeply. Both unable to express it in fear of hurting the other but it’s always there in the lull of conversations they share.

It has only been six months since they confessed to each other and even though they feel the love they have for one another they haven’t officially said it out loud.

There have been many times that Daichi has wanted to scream it down the phone but he restrained himself because he wants to be able to see Kuroo, wants to see his face, hug him and kiss him when he does.

Daichi feels guilty that he wants Kuroo to be with him on his birthday, especially since they weren’t together for Kuroo’s birthday. Kuroo didn’t mind of course because he understood how busy they were.

This year Daichi thinks how the year ends is indicative to how the following year will play out. More importantly, how his relationship with Kuroo will fair. He has wound himself up so much that, he didn’t realise he’s started to ignore Kuroo’s messages and calls.

Daichi wants so much for the relationship to work because he’s realised how much he loves Kuroo and how much he wants them to be together. The thought of not being with him now or in the future makes his heart hurt.

The day of his birthday arrives, his mum makes him a birthday breakfast which consisted of his favourite foods. He then went out to meet his friends so they can share a drink with him. They knew how bad he was feeling about it this year so they didn’t push him to celebrate more than that.

Daichi walks home feeling down, the only thing he got from Kuroo was a birthday message at 12am and he hasn’t heard from him since. When he’d arrived at his house there was someone walking towards the front door, he knew who it was as soon as he saw the back of his head.

He yells, “Tetsu" as he sprints towards the man and just as Kuroo turns Daichi crashes into him sending him back a few steps as he holds onto his boyfriend. “You’re here. How are you here?” Daichi says as he squeezes Kuroo tighter. Daichi is so happy right now.

“I wanted to spend your birthday with you.” Kuroo chuckles, he caresses the back of Daichi’s head. “Happy Birthday, Dai"

“This is the best birthday ever.” Daichi says as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Daichi holds on tighter for fear of it being a dream because if it is he never wants to wake up.

When Daichi eventually lets go, he looks at Kuroo. Kuroo puts a hand on Daichi’s cheek, “Hey" he says as he smiles warmly.

“Hi" Daichi says, grinning from ear to ear. He grabs Kuroo’s hand and leads him inside his house. After greeting his parents, they go upstairs to his room. They sit on his bed, Daichi has his arms around Kuroo’s waist as he rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Not that I’m not really happy that you’re here because I am so happy right now but... how come you’re here?” Daichi asks

“Well... you haven’t been replying to my messages...”

“Sorry" Daichi interrupts as he nuzzles his face into Kuroo

“No, it’s ok. You never ignore me so I figured you must be going through some stuff. I just wanted to be here on your birthday to let you know I’m here for you.” Kuroo continues

Daichi muffles something as his face is still nuzzled against Kuroo’s shoulders.

Kuroo chuckles, “What?” he caresses Daichi’s arm.

Daichi moves his face to look at Kuroo, “I love you.”

Kuroo moves to look at Daichi, he cups his face. "It’s not even my birthday and I get the best gift ever, I love you too Dai.” He places a chaste kiss on his lips.

They sit there holding each other in the quiet for a little while until Kuroo breaks the silence. “So you want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Daichi moves so he's facing Kuroo, there’s silence before Daichi answers in a quiet contemplative voice, “I want to be with you for a very long time Tetsu and I’m scared that life will tear us apart. We’ve only seen each other a handful of times since we’ve been together and I miss you so much. Then I think about one of us calling it quits because it’s too hard and it breaks my heart. I don’t want to live without you. I love you so much.”

Kuroo moves off the bed to retrieve something from his bag. He takes out a small gift bag and returns to the bed. He hands it to Daichi. “Open it.”

Daichi takes the bag and opens it, he takes out a small black box. He opens it to reveal a black ceramic ring. "A promise ring?"

“Yeah, look at the inscription” Kuroo says. Daichi looks on the inside of the ring.

**Always and forever**

Kuroo takes the ring and puts it on Daichi, “I love you, Dai. I can’t say that we won’t go through some hard times and that things won’t be difficult sometimes but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to stay by your side for as long as I can. I know we’re too young to talk about forever but that’s what I want with you. If you allow me to be with you for the rest of our lives then I don’t need anything else.”

They spend the day together, going to Daichi’s favourite places and that night they sit in the garden, huddled under one blanket. They watch the rest of the country reign in the new year with colourful fireworks. They kiss when the clock strikes 12.

Daichi’s doubts and fears disappear just by the presence of Kuroo. He knows as long as they both try, there’s no reason why their relationship shouldn’t last a very long time. He feels like the next year will definitely be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes guys I suck at writing. Kurodai is love.  
> In honour of Captain Crow, Happy Birthday Sawamura Daichi.


End file.
